Gundam Seed Destiny: The Flight of The Ultima Zero
by NEO Shynn Ryu
Summary: An episode line for Gundam Seed Destiny with my own charecterKA X LH, SA X LH, KA X LH On Hiatus due to Loss of prewritten 3rd chaper as well as i've decided to change things up a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Seed Destiny: Flight of the Ultima

Okay with me being a major Gundam fan I decided to try my hand at a Destiny fic.

I'm also going to introduce several of my own Gundams, to make it easier I'll include a description of the new Gundam units at the end of the chapter they're introduced.

Also I'll introduce some new characters, two of which will be fairly important. They're names will be Kai Akari and Sayoran Kisura. Kai is a character I created for Gundam Seed but brought it over to Destiny.

One last thing this story will be completely off the top of my head so please bear with it if it falls off the story line.

Okay please enjoy.

comms.

'' thought

"" speach

Chapter one: Assault on Armory One

October 2, C.E. 73: L4 plant Armory-1

A shuttle carrying Orb representative Cagalli Yula Athha and her bodyguard Athrun Zala arrives at the PLANT Armory One. At the base, mobile suit pilot Lunamaria Hawke and mechanic Vino Dupre drive around in a jeep and are nearly crushed by a GINN Ceremonial Decoration Type. The entire base is abuzz over the impending launch of the _Minerva_, the first new post-war battleship. Nearby, pilot Rey Za Burrel watches the landing of a hovercraft carrying ZAFT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal. As Durandal exits the hovercraft, an aide informs him that Cagalli has arrived. In the spaceport, Athrun asks Cagalli why she couldn't have worn a dress just for her meeting with Durandal, but she insists that her suit is fine. Athrun and Cagalli ride an elevator down to Armory One's inhabited area, and Cagalli comments about how of all places, the meeting is taking place the day before the _Minerva_'s launch ceremony. Cagalli and Athrun arrive at Durandal's office, and he thanks her for coming out to Armory One. He asks Cagalli what she wants, and she makes a request that ZAFT stop using Orb's technology and human resources for military applications.

Elsewhere another shuttle is heading to Armory-1 just after passing the battlesight of Jaquin Due.

( I never liked passing through here, but it is the fastest route to earth.) Kai thought silently adjusting his course. (I do feel a little better now that I finally got a vacation from teaching new pilots.)

Kai let out a sigh before pushing the shuttle's thrusters to max.

Elsewhere, Durandal takes Cagalli and Athrun on a tour of the base. He tells her that despite their development of new mobile suits, ZAFT is not looking to start a war. Athrun looks into one of the hangars and sees ZAFT's new mass production mobile suit, the ZAKU Warrior. Durandal tells Cagalli that ZAFT wants peace and freedom from aggression, but they need military power in able to make those desires a reality. Cagalli responds by saying that having so much power is almost asking for a conflict. Durandal responds that because there can never be a total end to human conflict, it will always be necessary to have power.

Kai reached Armory-1 just as the alarms began sounding.

Shuttle Identify yourself. The intercom blared.

"Kai Akari, Pilot instructor. What the hell is going on?" Kai replied as the shuttle docked.

The three new gundam mobile suites have been stolen! 

"What! Where is the Ultima!" Kai asked opening the hatch.

It is safely aboard the Minerva. There is a jeep you may take just outside the hanger. 

"Roger! And thank you."

Be careful out there. with that the intercom shut off and Kai disembarked his shuttle.

Elsewhere, pilots begin to launch in their GINNs, DINNs and GAZuOOTs, and Durandal orders his men to evacuate Cagalli and ask the _Minerva _for help. Lunamaria and Rey attempt to board their suits, but the hangar containing them is damaged. Athrun and Cagalli run away to seek shelter, but their path is blocked by the Gaia Gundam. Gaia destroys a DINN in the air, which crashes into a hangar and knocks aside a ZAKU Warrior. Athrun grabs Cagalli and jumps into the cockpit of the ZAKU Warrior. On the _Minerva_'s mobile suit deck, Shinn Asuka launches in the Core Splendor, followed by the Sword Silhouette Flyer, Chest Flyer and Leg Flyer. Athrun attacks Gaia and knocks it's beam rifle away. Gaia then attacks with a beam saber, and Athrun blocks her with a beam axe. Chaos attacks Athrun from behind and slices off the ZAKU Warrior's left arm. He is then hit from behind by missiles from Shinn's Core Splendor. Shinn docks with the various components in midair to form the Sword Impulse Gundam. Landing in front of Athrun, he combines his two "Excalibur" anti-ship swords and asks his enemies if they are trying to start another war.

Just after the Core Splendor was launched Kai reaches the Minerva. He boards just after Chairman Durandal. He immediately heads to the MS launch deck and preps the Ultima for launch.

"Gundam Ultima to bridge, seeking permission to launch." Kai said as he booted up the Ultima's OS.

Instructor Akari? When did you get back? Was the reply.

"Around half an hour ago but that isn't the point do I have permission to launch?" Kai replied.

There was a short pause before Kai was given permission to launch .

"Kai Akari, Gundam Ultima launching!"

Gundam Ultima flew off the launch ramp, with Kai prepped for battle.

'Damn are they trying to start a war again?' Kai thought as Ultima's Phase Shift armor activated.

TBC………

Okay that was chapter one. Please review.

Mobile Suit: Gundam Ultima

Pilot: Kai Akari

**Accommodation: **pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso**  
Dimensions: **overall height 18.88 meters**  
Weight: **max gross weight 80.09 metric tons**  
Construction: **Zaft Armory-1**  
Powerplant: **ultracompact hyper deuterion nuclear reactor, power output rating unknown **  
Equipment and design features: **sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor; 2 x Hyper jammer**  
Fixed armaments: **2 x MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon, mounted in torso; 2 x MA-M02G "Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; 2 x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use

**Optional fixed armaments: **2 x 120cm high-energy beam cannon, 2 x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon, 2 x MA-X200 beam sword , 77 x 60cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin) (Heavy mission pack)**  
Optional hand armaments: **MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle **Remote weapons:** mobile weapon wings (similar to Gundam Freedom's)

Gundam Ultima was created to be the twin to Gundam Lionheart but wasn't completed before the Eternal was stolen.

Kai Akari was formally the pilot of Gundam Lionheart until he accepted a job to train Zaft's new pilots, where he met Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka.

Kai Akari was given the Ultima after he returned it to the Zaft. The Ultima was completed around the same time the Impulse was finished.

The first battle the Ultima experiences is in defense of Armory-1 to try and recapture Gundams Chaos, Gaia and Abyss, where it lightly damages Abyss.

Also I copied some of the parts of this from a friend's episode guide for Destiny.

I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story.

Sayoran signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam Seed Destiny: Flight of the Ultima

Okay this chapter I'll try to focus on my own character.

Chapter 2: Minerva launch

Shinn rushes towards Gaia and attacks her with his swords. It dodges and fires it's vulcans, so he shoots at it with his beam rifle. Chaos and Abyss don't understand what's going on because they weren't informed that a fourth Gundam existed. Arthur Trine calls Shinn from the _Minerva _and reminds him that his mission is to capture the Gundams. Shinn asks how the Gundams could be stolen so easily, and Captain Talia Gladys tells him that he shouldn't bother asking those questions during a battle. Suddenly an explosion shakes the plant. Inside Armory One, Abyss destroys several DINN units that are attacking Gaia. The pilot reminds Chaos that the explosion at the spaceport is their signal to leave. Athrun feels the explosion from the spaceport and is reminded of the destruction of Heliopolis two years earlier. Shinn continues to attack Gaia with his swords, but he is attacked from above and behind by Chaos and Abyss. He dodges their attacks, but Gaia attacks him again and knocks him down. Abyss sweeps in for the killing blow, but Athrun rams into him and throws his beam axe at Gaia. Abyss fires his chest cannon at Athrun and blows away the ZAKU Warrior's left arm and shield. Athrun retreats when Cagalli is wounded and knocked unconscious. Just as Abyss fires again at Athrun's ZAKU a beam shield drops in front it deflecting the blast. As the blast cleared Ultima landed in front of Athrun.

"Attention ZAKU warrior! Your machine is too heavily damaged, I strongly urge you to retreat." Kai says grabbing his shield.

Kai! What are you doing here? Athrun asks in alarm.

"Athrun! I'll explain later just get out of here." Kai urged firing Ultima's MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle at Abyss.

Okay, thanks for the help Kai. Athrun said moving his mobile suit away from the battle.

Kai nodded before focusing his attention on Gundam Abyss just as it destroyed several units on the ground.

Just then a white ZAKU phantom and a red ZAKU warrior entered the battle.

Instructor Akari? Is that you? A cute Red-haired girl asked.

"This is not the right time for a reunion, Lunamaria." Kai replied dodging a blast from one of Chaos' gunbarrels.

Suddenly the three stolen Gundams flew off.

"Shit! Lunamaria, Shinn, Rey after them!" Kai ordered as the Ultima lifted off.

Roger! The other three pilots replied.

However Lunamaria's ZAKU warrior's thrusters failed and she fell back into Kai's Gundam Ultima.

"Lunamaria! Are you alright?" Kai asked.

Yeah just a thruster malfunction. Lunamaria replied.

"Let's get you back to the Minerva." Kai said supporting Luna's ZAKU.

Okay let's go. 

Meanwhile Shinn throws two beam boomerangs at Gaia, but Abyss destroys them with his cannons. Shinn calls the _Minerva _and asks them to send out the Force Silhouette pack. Talia approves, and the Force Silhouette pack is prepared for launch. Chaos attacks Shinn with his gunbarrels and destroys his swords. When the Force Silhouette pack approaches, Shinn dumps the Sword pack and docks with the Force pack to form the Force Impulse Gundam. He then attacks Chaos and slams into Abyss. Abyss fires his cannons at Shinn and blows a hole into the PLANT's wall. The three escape with Shinn and Rey in pursuit.

Athrun lands his damaged ZAKU Warrior on the _Minerva_, and Lunamaria grabs for a machine gun but Kai stops her.

"Please identify yourselves." Kai said grabbing the barrel of Luna's gun.

"This is Orb representative Cagalli Yula Atha…" Athrun says introducing Cagalli, "and I'm her bodyguard Alex Dino. We were meeting with chairman Durandall when we got caught up in the commotion. We had no other option than to commandeer this machine and defend ourselves, now the Representative has been injured and I am aware that the chairman is on board this ship, we request to speak with him."

Lunamaria and Kai decide to take Athrun and Cagalli to the bridge when the bridge announced condition red.

"Is this ship going in to battle?" Athrun asks.

"Athrun?" Cagalli slips before catching herself.

"Athrun?..." Lunamaria repeats questionly.

Kai just meekly shakes his head.

T.B.C…………………………………………..

No new Mobile suits in this chapter.

Also sorry it was so short I was rushed as I typed it up.

Sayoran signing off


End file.
